Paris's Academy for gifted Youths
by lemonishpink
Summary: when the lyoko warriors meet in the Paris Academy for gifted youths, they build friendships, gain romance and have plenty of fun... step into the gilded world of the rich and famous... rated T for safety! UxY mostly.
1. Chapter 1: First Glance

**When the fantastic 5 met in Paris's Academy for Gifted Youths… (Pretend that they are all the same age!)**

Chapter 1: when we meet

YUMI'S POV.

"Yumi darling, take care of your sister for me. She is still young and naive." My mother pulled me close for a hug and released me, doing the same to my sister, Aelita. I smiled, trying to look wholehearted and nodded dutifully. My mother, well I call her by her name since she says calling her mother sounds old, Sabrina Leighton, handed me and Aelita more cash. She had given each of us our own credit cards, thousands of dollars worth of cash and new phones.

"Sure Sabrina,"

With that, Aelita and I walked into the immigration checkpoints, leaving home for the next three years, well apart from summer vacations. "I'm so excited! Can you believe it Yumi? Three years by ourselves!" Aelita squealed, her voice high-pitched, the tone of excitement, of hope.

We had always wanted to go to a boarding school that specialises in dance. In Aelita's case, art. Receiving the invitation to go to the Paris's Academy for Gifted Youths was a heady one. Only a hundred youths in France were invited to join them due to the fact that each lesson had only five students to a teacher.

"Yes. I can believe that." I tried to keep the heavy sarcasm out of my voice. "Hurry, we are gonna miss our flight." I quickened my steps, light and gentle not in a banging sound that radiated through the ground. Aelita rushed after me, her footsteps making a reasonably loud sound. I cringed but ignored it.

As we stepped onto the plane, the pretty air stewardess took in my appearance. Shades on, designer clothes, skin-tight tights, ballet slippers and a khaki-coloured coat. Aelita was wearing flats, jeans and a branded tee under a cashmere sweater. "3A and B is right here." She ushered us to our first class seats, well, a cabin more likely, for the two of us. I flashed a prize-winning smile as Aelita grinned.

The stewardess started to help us with our bags but we refused. "It's okay. We are gonna take some things out anyway." Aelita said kindly.

"Well then, have a nice trip ladies!" and with a click on her heels, she shut our cabin door and left.

I sat down primly in my seat, getting comfy as Aelita pulled out a table attached to some wall. She began to take out her brushes, paper and paint. I ignored her, knowing that she had some new inspiration and rummaged through my bag for my iPod. I leaned back in my seats, putting on my seatbelt as my excitement increase as we leave the country.

After an hour or so, I woke up. It was almost time for lunch. I studied myself in my mirror. I looked presentable at least. I stood up from my seat, leaving Aelita to work on her creation as I stretched my legs after being stiff for a while. I left the cabin, closing the door lightly as I pranced down the many rows of cabins.

"Ouch!" I looked up as a person hit my shoulder. "That hurts!" i looked up to a set of brown eyes looking at me with concern.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He looked at me earnestly, apology sweeping his expression. And for once in my entire life, I couldn't say a thing.

"Erm… well… yeah. I'm fine. Just look at where you are going the next time!" I stuttered.

He chuckled lightly. "For a minute I thought you were gonna kill me!" his face contorted into a joyful expression. I couldn't help but smile, all anger washed away.

"Yeah… whatever!" I waved quickly as he waved goodbye.

The ride after that was nothing but a blur to me. All I could think of was him and him only. There was mixed reactions within myself. A part of me was shy and well… the other part of me was ashamed of myself, for letting down my guard. My Ice Princess appearance I had for as long as I had been born.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have reached Paris, France. The time now is 6.56PM. Thank you for flying with France Airlines. We hope you enjoy your stay in Paris." The captain's voice broke my reverie. Aelita gathered her stuff as I did with mine and we left the plane.

It was snowing in Paris and I donned on my white winter coat, slipping on my beige coloured beanie. Aelita had put on a muffler and a brown coat, her duffel bag slung over her shoulders.

"Come on, Aelita!" I said, cheered up by the fact that it was snowing hard. She skipped along, as we claimed our luggage, waiting for a taxi to bring us to a hotel to spend the night before we go to the Academy the next day.

And there he was again, but this time with two blondes, a nerd and a silly looking… guy. My heart skipped a beat. "Hey! Did you say that you were going to Paris's Academy for Gifted Youths?" the silly looking blonde came by, the other two in his trail. Aelita nodded, looking confused.

"We are going there too!" The brown-eyed one said with gusto. I tried not to look pleased with this fact.

"Wow, that's… great. What a coincidence…" I muttered darkly. They heard me. But before they could say a thing, Aelita butted in.

"Excuse my sister. She has a sarcasm disorder." She said cheerfully. "I'm Aelita. What's your name?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Odd Della Robbia, I'm here for Arts!" The silly-looking guy chimed in, all jokey and happy.

"Really, Me too!" Aelita screeched. They started talking rapidly about all the good artists and their styles, styles they prefer, modern art, types of canvases they used…

"Aelita," I snapped, embarrassed by her easy distractedness. She stopped and listened intently as the nerd started to speak softly.

"I'm Jeremy Belpois; I'm here for media art." He said quietly.

"Why is everyone here for art?" the cute guy asked, exasperated. "Anyway," he snapped out of his "anger", "I'm Ulrich Stern. Here for cello." He grinned, looking at me.

"Yumi Ishiyama, here for dance." I said dryly.

"Cool. I always thought dance was cool." Ulrich smiled genuinely. He looked incredibly handsome, sincere and yet playful.

"It's rather neat." I agreed. Then, it sunk in.

"Ishiyama? The Yumi Ishiyama? You're the world-renowned dancer! The dance prodigy! That means Aelita is the girl who owned the ishiyama's museum of abstract arts. Sabrina Leighton is the model on Victoria Secret's Fashion Show, Heidi Klum's best friend! She also owns a fashion line… And your dad, your dad is the creator of the ishiyama's enterprise, a whole chain of megastores! Your family is listed on Forbes magazine as one of the most successful families in the world!" Odd shouted.

"Heidi does come to our home often." I agreed. "And so what if my family is on Forbes magazine?"

"What do you mean by so? You are a Prodigy. Dancing once you started crawling, winning hundreds of awards. The world adores you. They know you!"

'You're right, Odd' I thought silently. 'The world owns me. Everyone knows me, my birthdate, my house, even my wardrobe. But it seems like the only person who doesn't know me is myself. I had always been a secondary character for others. Brilliant, outstanding daughter to my parents, supportive sister to Aelita, perfect dancer for the world, fine student for my instructor and the list keeps going. I never fail to wonder when I will be the main character in my own life.'

"I wished they never." I said aloud.

Everyone momentarily gasped. "Yumi!" Aelita asked shock evident in her face. "What did you mean by that?"

I rolled my eyes and how timely, a taxi turned in. "Come on Aelita. Are you coming a not?" I asked my voice snappish and mood even worse.

I closed my eyes as I sat in the backseat, pretending to be tired but I knew that once again I would be someone else's character, never my own. And that is what I feared the most.

**Sorry everyone if there's grammatical error. i had to rush this out. And again, Read and Review!:D**

**~Lemonishpink**


	2. Chapter 2: My Neighbour

Chapter 2: the academy

~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~

No one's p.o.v.

Yumi and Aelita entered the grand academy, it's entire area the size of ten football fields. Aelita GAPED. "This is Awesome…" her eyes surveyed the tastefully designed victorian-styled academy, whose golden building gleamed in the sunlight. All over the campus was excited youth like them, all 14 years of age, talking in rapid muted tones of courtesy and dressed in designer clothes. After all, this was a school for the super-rich.

The academy was in the far eastern suburb of Paris, a secluded part of the town where only the rich and famous resides. The main door of the academy, a posh and elegant place, was completely gold as such was the theme colour of the entire school.

On its left were all the dormitories, little houses aligned side by side in rows, with a road running in the middle. There was a golf-kart in front of all the little houses where the pupils resides. Right in the front of the entrance was the main building, or so they called the mass hall and the cafeteria. Above it was the performing arts and studios on the second level and the school's very own concert hall the hall of dreams on the third. On the right were the indoor swimming pool and the sports arena and the teacher's building.

We walked into the mass hall where the interior was even larger than it looks from the outside. It was stunning. All around it was gold and bronze; the seats were all tastefully decorated, with our names on the seats.

Several seniors were by the aisle, ushering us in. Yumi smiled gratefully as a cute senior, William brought her to her seat. Aelita was at the front row while she was right at the back.

And quickly, the crowd filled in. Dean Delmass gave a speech, introducing the new batch of students to the school, facilities, teachers, rules and our dormitories and the agenda for the day.

"the school has offered you a privileged service only this school offered. A personal Buggy that you will share with your room mate. We will only refill fuel on every Saturday so use it wisely. And now you are to head to your various aesthetic groups for a tour and to get to know your teachers." they headed to our various venues.

~~~~~~Back at the Dorm~~~~~

Yumi's POV

Naturally Aelita and I got the same dorm. Cherry House. But it looked more like a hotel. We used our thumbprint to scan open the room. For security as there are expensive instruments lying around. The key to the golf-kart was left by the TV table. We started unpacking and placing our things in the room. I bagged the bed nearer to the window and Aelita was left with no choice but the other one. She started to announce the features of this room. The interior was once again gold.

We headed for lunch at the cafeteria afterwards, taking the golf-kart instead.

"Hey Yumi!" it was Ulrich stern. I turn round to find him in the house next to us. Odd was on the porch, waving frantically. We waved back.

"Hi Ulrich." I said in a casual tone. He smiled as he came closer to us, his brown eyes gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"We're neighbours. Guess we are forced to meet," he said, intrigued. Then his eyes focused on me. "Your hair is brown in the sun." he fingered a lock of my hair. I blushed.

"In the sun only." I smiled. "Are you two going to the cafeteria?"

They nodded. I realised that Jeremy was on the either side of their dorm.

"'kay. See you two there." I smirked, getting into the kart. Aelita climbed in. there were only five seats though.

And we sped off. I love speed. It's just… thrilling. The rush of wind in your face, your surroundings a complete blur, the adrenaline… it was wonderful.

Ulrich and Odd were behind us. We parked our karts by the sides where there are designated lots for us.

"You sure go fast." Ulrich complimented. I smiled and simply nodded. Then a hand slid around my waist.

"Come on. Aelita, Jeremy and Odd must be waiting." Ulrich chuckled at my frozen reaction. He released me but took my hand instead, dragging me into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was bustling with activity. Everyone was talking in low chatters, like I said, it was a high class school. "Come on Yumi. Don't keep the world waiting." Ulrich smirked. I blushed, though not able to fully comprehend what he meant.

When I got to the lunch queue, practically everyone started whispering about me. My clothes, body, even my hair. They said it so loud I wondered if it was for me to hear. not that I want to hear it anyway. Ulrich snickered lowly but I heard him after all, he was behind me.

"Shut up you idiot. It's not funny." I huffed.

"Oh but it is Yumi darling." He laughed quietly. I loved the way he called me that even though it was to poke fun of me.

I frowned and ignored him, giving him my trademark "don't mess with me" look.

"Aw… some one's mad at me." He suddenly sounded so sincere. "Come on Yumi. Don't be mad. I was just joking."

"Well that isn't funny." I took a tray and place it on the table, waiting for the lunch lady to give me my food. She lifted her spoon and was about to place the steak on my plate when I said, "can I have a salad instead?" She nodded and dump her spoonful of food on Ulrich's plate before placing a salad bowl on my tray.

"Thank you." I smiled, giving her my best smile.

"Are you vegetarian or something?" Ulrich asked as we made our way through the hordes of ogling boys and swooning girls.

"No."

"Then why a salad?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I need to keep my weight steady for my dances. It isn't easy to see Aelita binging on snacks while I eat a freaking salad bowl but I chose dance for a living and I am gonna stick with it." I said in a sweet tone.

"Wow that's harsh." He admitted. I simply smiled.

"Hey you two. Did you know that this tastes delicious? I'm going for seconds." Odd pointed to his empty plate that has steak sauce over it as he scrambled out from his chair and back onto the queue.

"Hi Everyone." I grinned.

"Hi Yumi, Hi Ulrich." Jeremy nodded as he placed another mouthful of steak in his mouth. I sat opposite of Ulrich, eating my salad.

Odd came back, grinning. "You succeeded?" Ulrich inquired, giving a disgusted look. I chuckled lightly. Aelita snickered.

"Of course I did! The lunch lady couldn't resist me." Odd looked smug as he sat next to Ulrich.

"Resist your disgusting appetite." I muttered. Then I realised what I just said and covered my mouth, looking guilty. "I did not just say that."

Ulrich laughed. "Of course you did. Whatever are you looking so guilty for?"

I kept my eyes on my food. "Sabrina will kill me." They laughed.

"Yumi darling, your mother isn't here. She won't know." Ulrich chuckled. I blushed.

"Yumi darling?" Aelita rose her eyebrows delicately, amusement tinkling in her green eyes. "Are you two-"

"No, of course not!" I snapped.

"Chill Yumi, don't need to get so defensive!" Aelita said. I shrunk in my seat. Then to Ulrich she asked, "So… What's up with the nickname?"

"It suited her." Ulrich shrugged, saying it so casually it was suspicious.

"Hmmm… I see…" Aelita muttered, giving a fishy look at the two of us. Aelita and Jeremy dropped the subject and continued talking about the various forms of art, their food half-eaten.

I finished my salad and stood up. "Okay. I'm done. I'm going back to my room Aelita. You hitch a ride from… Odd." I said as I scanned Odd who was shoving more steak into his mouth.

"Wait. I'll go with you. I'm done too." Ulrich stood up. I nodded but was secretly glad that we had more alone time. "I'll drive though. So now Odd follows your sister." He grinned.

"Okay then." I smiled.

We headed outside where Ulrich's buggy was. The air was rather chilly. I shivered.

"You're cold." He noted.

"I am. Now hurry drive before I get even colder." I whined. He chuckled. I slid into the passenger seat as he started to drive. He dropped me in front of my dorm house before turning in to park the buggy. Ever conscientious.

"Bye Ulrich." I waved as I tapped my finger on to the scan and let myself into my dorm. He waved goodbye.

"See you later." And he disappeared into his dorm. I went into the bathroom, started to apply moisturizer and combing my hair, and straightening it, concentrating on every task properly, careful not to let my thoughts run wild.

I wore my outfit I need for my dance classes, the instructor Miss Priscilla Sheridan wanted to start today to assess our skills. I remembered to bring my coat as I would be wearing tights and a t-shirt. I slipped on my ballet slippers, leaving the room after doing my stretches.

Ulrich's POV.

"See you later," I entered my dorm room, hazed by my time with Yumi. Yumi. Well I have sorted out my feelings for her… but I think I like her. She's amazing, brilliant, yet not like those dumb girls at the cafeteria who spent their lunch hour staring at me and commenting about me. Okay, I'll admit it. I'm had it bad for her. How could I not be? She's like the most perfect person.

I looked through the window and saw Yumi walking to the dance studio in the cold. I grabbed the buggy keys and got out of the house.

"Yumi." I yelled. She turned around and gave me a small smile.

"Oh, hi Ulrich."

I quickly gunned the engine of the buggy and swerved out of my dorm house. She glanced at my appearance. T-shirts and jeans under army jacket.

"What you doing out here? You didn't mention that you had practice today," she looked amused.

"I'll give you a ride. It's cold for you to walk alone." I shrugged. She climbed in, smelling of strawberries and freesia.

We drove in silence to the dance hall, both of us patiently looking in front. Finally, we reached.

'Thanks Ulrich. Guess I'll see you later." She turned to get off the buggy.

"Yumi," I called out. She turned around, facing me. And I press my lips on hers.

Expecting a violent reaction, I reeled back, shock by what I had done. Instead, she smiled and pressed her lips to mine. I was obviously surprised. I thought she didn't like me. Our tongues battled to win each other. We finally broke off, gasping for air.

"Take care." I murmured, caressing her face.

"I will." She smiled and walked into the building.

"I'll come pick you up!" I yelled.

I turned back to the dormitory, where I knew Odd will be. I didn't think she like me. Was I too forth going? I mean this is like the first day of school! I am such an idiot. I felt like kicking myself.

I entered the dorm house, seeing Odd making a mess of his bed, snacking on potato chips. "Hey where did you get that from?" I took off my sneakers and pounce on the bag of chips.

"The snack shop. It's next to the cafeteria. And they have a bookshop there as well." He took the bag of chips back, stuffing more into his mouth. "Speaking of which, where were you? I thought you and Yumi went back to the dormitories together." He eyed me suspiciously.

"I gave her a lift to the dance hall." I said casually, grabbing more chips from Odd.

"Hmmm… I see… you know, you two seriously look like you're dating." He remarked.

Yeah, I wished. I thought to myself. But I said, "Yeah right Odd. Then again, where's Jeremy?"

"Oh, he went back to the dorm with his roommate Theo. Quite a nice guy, that Theo person. And Aelita sent me back. That is, after we got snacks." He waved the bag of chips at me.


	3. Chapter 3: Quarrelling

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't update. I have been quite busy lately. All the ideas in my head but I am lazy to type…. Oh well… here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Ulrich's p.o.v

"Oh…" I muttered, taking my clothes as I headed to shower. But I couldn't really bother about the Theo guy. I was more concerned about Yumi's reaction. She seemed shock but… I don't know, glad? She seemed to me that she was glad. But… she seemed so disinterested in everything. It's like she doesn't bother about the world. Aloof, that's the word to describe her. To put it bluntly, she couldn't give a damn.

"Hey roommate! Where are you from?" Odd asked.

"I'm from Germany. My parents own a petroleum company there. You?" I said, quickly changing the subject.

"Hmmm… lemme see… I'm Odd Della Robbia, my parents are both artists in Italy."

I nodded , trying to look thoughtful. I left the room after I took a bath, the warm water soothing my frazzled nerves.

I went out for a walk around the campus. With a sudden realisation, it was December. This academy started school at the start of the year. They had made us enter it 3 days before school starts. It was in the middle of winter, well almost into the middle of winter.

I somehow managed to find the way to get to the top of my dorm room. There was a ladder or should I say, step ladder up to the roof in the compartment where they kept the fire extinguisher. It was even colder up there without the obstruction of the wind.

I just sat there, quiet but my mind was idling.

After who knows how long, I went down and left to pick her up.

Yumi P.O.V

I spent my entire time in the dance studio watching the others do their grading. I didn't think about Ulrich, but about my parents. I didn't felt love from them. Their love was artificial. Our family is artificial. We are those who seem like the freaking perfect Martha Stewart family but it is all cloak-and-dagger. We don't quarrel of course, the paparazzi are outside of our mansion every day. That would affect the way the media thought of us. Coming from a family of high status and the eye of the social media, it is no doubt my family know how to act. We act perfect, we do perfect, we eat perfect, we shop perfect, and we seem perfect. Sabrina always tells Aelita and me "No matter where you are, you do not give the slightest leak of your weakness in whatever you do. You do not screw anything up, you do not seem hesitant. When you think you do not know, you make sure you find out. I will not tolerate any imperfection."

And maybe that's why, I set up defences around my heart, my emotions masked, and not giving a damn for anyone. Maybe that's why I find it difficult to show care and concern, and love others.

And every single moment, I wonder why I am living my life like this. I didn't love dance, I was forced into it. Sabrina picked that for me! I was pressed into strenuous training, doing stretches and stretches daily, pulled into ridiculous positions and it was never enough. It was never enough to appease my mother. I had wanted so badly to make her proud of me and after every recital, she would frown and tell me I could always do better. And now, I am forced into the world of fame, having met Sabrina's standards.

And maybe that's why I am afraid of losing out, to lose anything, to not meet expectations. And now, I am losing myself.

"Ladies, lessons are over. I hope to see you again. And please do your stretches every day." Prissy dismissed us with a bow.

I headed out to see that the snowflakes starting to litter the school. Ulrich was here, a picture of ease on his face.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." I said frostily. He flinched and I felt tremendously sorry. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's fine." He said curtly. Was he mad at me? But I did apologise.

"Oh." I murmured. He drove us back in silence. I couldn't understand him. A complex person. One moment he kissed me and the next he is snappish.

I entered my dorm and changed into long-sleeved t-shirt and Levi's jeans. Aelita was all ready and good to go. I quickly pulled on my coat and left the room with Aelita for dinner.

"So… how was your practice?" Aelita asked cheerfully.

"It was… fine." I let her take the wheel now, too tired to concentrate on driving. I took a peek from the corner of my eye to see the house next to ours buggy has been gone. They have gone for dinner. Fine by me. If he doesn't want to be friends, he can get lost and die. I don't give a freaking damn.

Aelita didn't press on but nodded tightly. Both our faces looked 'happy' but it was just a show.

The cafeteria was rather empty when we got there, since we were early. Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy were by the table we were at for lunch, talking in low chatters.

I got in the queue. They were serving salmon in Italian-style. I could take fish. The lunch lady's name was Rosa. The ordinary plump lunch lady you would see in high school cafeterias.

Aelita and I took our food and left. She naturally headed to the table where the boys were. I pursed my lips, willing myself to make my feet walk there. I sat next to Aelita even though there was a seat next to Ulrich.

Slowly putting pieces of fish into my mouth, I bite gracefully, knowing the others were eyeing both me and him and the mood changes in us.

"So I was thinking of having a party tomorrow. For the New Year celebration since tomorrow is the last day of the year. We could invite the entire junior level." Odd suggested. It was obvious he was trying to make small talk in this awkward silence.

"I will do the invites. And I could ask the media art people to arrange the atmosphere and decide on the theme." Jeremy smiled.

"I will do the logistics like getting the décor once Jeremy has gotten the theme. And the tables and chairs…" Aelita started pulling a paper from a pocket of her coat and writing down the roles of everyone.

"I could get the food! But we would need everyone participating to pay at least five dollars to get the food ready! And since I'm the event chairman, I will seek permission from Dean Delmass to use the mass hall for the party right this instant." Odd practically inhaled the entire salmon and potatoes. He left quickly in the direction of the Dean's office.

"Well, Yumi? Ulrich?" Aelita asked hesitantly.

"I'll do the invites with Jeremy too." I said quietly. "He will need some help writing it out overnight alone. Aelita nodded and started scribbling down my roles.

Too my surprise, Ulrich yelled, "Are you trying to make me jealous Yumi? 'Cause forget about it! I won't be!"

I rose my eyebrows delicately, remembering the disgusted look my mother always gave to the paps whenever they do something absurd. I rearranged my features to that expression.

"Excuse me?" I asked with an amused edge to my voice. It was the perfect tone for a shock yet disgusted person.

"Don't you dare play dumb! You media whores are all the same. Flirting around and messing with people." He sprung out of his seat, totally upset.

"Oh yes. I'm a whore. So what?" I spread my arms and crossed my legs, leaning back in my seat after taking a sip of my Coke.

He glared at me. I was inwardly sobbing. He called me a _whore_. But of course I couldn't do that physically. _No matter where you are, you do not give the slightest leak of your weakness in whatever you do. _

"Simmer down you two. Don't need to get so heated up." Jeremy said quickly.

"I wasn't heated up." I said simply. I finished my salmon and dumped the plate away. I headed back to the table but to Jeremy. Ulrich was still fuming and his salmon was getting cold.

"Okay Jeremy. Let's go get the invites done. I'll get the student name list while you get the materials ready in your room. Meet you there." I smiled and left the cafeteria.

~~~~ At Jeremy's Dorm~~~~~~~~

"You know Yumi, you shouldn't really have done that." Jeremy said as he gathered more materials he bought from the bookshop and dump it on the floor where I was.

"Oh yeah?" I said as I drafted the invite.

"Ulrich was so mad. He seriously cares for you." He snickered.

My heart skipped a beat at his last sentence. "He seriously hates me." I muttered, showing him my draft.

We worked well, completing the invites, with the help of Jeremy's photocopier machine of course and we dropped them off the dorms all before 2am.

I woke up the next day to find the room stacked up with balloons that are not blown yet of course, streamers and plenty of bottles of spray cans. It was a Sunday so we were allowed to go out to the shops. I bought myself those kind of coloured hairspray. The kind that are washable.

I went back for breakfast. The others were there except for Ulrich. Whatever. Like anyone cares.

"We have collected money from at least three-quarters of the level. And we are gonna decorate the hall after breakfast." Aelita grinned.

"I'll help you." I offered.

"Great. We need all the help we can get. Ulrich offered to help Odd get the foos from the caterers in the evening. The three of us will decorate the hall. Uh, that's with the other students who offered their help too." Jeremy said.

"Okay." I quickly ate finish and followed Aelita and Jeremy who went to our dorm to collect the décor materials.

We soon started decorating the mass hall. With much help, we finished the decorations in three hours, just in time for lunch. The hall looked beautiful after we decorated it. It was suited to the theme of "A Formal New Year party". After all, this is a prestigious academy.

We started getting ready for the party after eating, going through everything. They had gotten a guy to be our resident DJ since he had the machine.

I took a long bath, picked out my Dolce and Gabbana sleeveless satin dress that was a hint of dusky pink in colour. It was above my knees. Three dainty crystal loops ran over my right shoulder. Satin ruched to gather at my waist, making the dress looked simple and chic.

Aelita wore a Christian Dior silk dress that went to her knees, it was beige in colour and it matched her pink hair. Little pieces of diamonds were over her waist, and two layers of transparent silk flowed from underneath her skirt, a timeless classic.

We took turns to style each other's hair. Aelita curled my hair a little so that it would match with the style of the dress. Then she sprayed it with gold hairspray that I bought at the front of my hair where she gathered.

I sprayed her hair silver at the tips after straightening it with the iron and tying it into a ponytail. It looked classic.

"I love it." Aelita smiled. "Thanks Yumi!"

"Welcome." I smiled as she started to apply make-up on me expertly. Aelita had a love for dressing up and is a make-up expert. I was forced into it and well, I could be considered as one too.

We wore on golden heels with those ankle straps. It was glittering because of the shiny crystals embedded on the straps of the heels.

After four whole hours, we were ready to go. It was about five. The party started at 8 though. But we had to go get everything ready.

I ate a bar of snickers that I got from Odd. He was already in his tux. A very nice change from his usual appearance. Jeremy was also in tuxedos. It seems like every guy was in tuxes.

"Wow. You two look gorgeous." Odd stated. I smiled and Aelita blushed.

But I was searching for someone else. There he is, at the front of the stage, adjusting the lighting with Jeremy. I walked around the hall, and while I was at the front of the stage area, Jeremy called out to me.

"Hey Yumi."

"Hi Jeremy. What are you doing?" I took quick small steps up to the stage.

"I'm making sure I can connect to the network where the television stations are so I can play it when the countdown is starting." He mentioned.

I ignored that Ulrich was here, looking oh so perfect in his tuxedo. I pretended he didn't exist.

"Oh wow, thanks for making the effort Jeremy." I said sweetly. And I turned away sharply with a click of my heels.

Aelita was rearranging some of the loose ends of the streamers and Odd was gone. Probably calling to make sure the caterer got our orders right.

It was about 6.45 when we finalised everything. I sat down by one of the chairs, my hands on my lap, staring into space.

I must have sat there for ages, daydreaming because the crowd started to trickled in and the hall was filled with excited chatters and the smell of perfume and cologne. I stood up and I went out, seeming out of place with the animated crowd inside, who were hanging out with their friends. I went back to my room and started to sulk.

I sighed in resignation. It would be just like every year, where I would be alone once again.


	4. Chapter 4: Trickery

**HELLO PEOPLE! I'M BACK WITH... CHAPTER 4! COOKIE RUSH! READ AND REVIEW!:):):):):)**

Chapter 4

Yumi POV

It was about 8.30 when I deigned to go to the party. The party was in full swing. At the back were all the food and cocktails, champagne (hey, this is an elite party after all!). I saw Aelita mingling around with a few guys. Socialising, that's what Sabrina would say. Well, I call it slutting. I sighed, still not into the mood to party.

I went around the back of the hall building, where there was a little greenhouse for the gardeners. There were benches and tables with those shades. I sat down gently, enjoying the silence and the muted partying from the building. There was a full moon tonight, looking so pretty I could see its craters.

"Are you still mad at me?" A voiced asked quietly. I flicker my eyes to see Ulrich Stern behind me. I turned back to look at the garden in front of me.

"I'm sorry okay? I just… I just…" He said softly.

"I'm unworthy of speaking to you because I'm a cheap whore remember?" I said icily as if the night air wasn't cold enough. It started to snow, the snowflakes pebbling on the ground quickly. I had already turn around to see him visibly cringed.

"I… I didn't mean that." He sighed as he spoke.

"Of course not," I said sarcastically. "You meant that I am like those prostitutes who go around having free sex with guys and I am a perp. Don't you?" My last sentence was filled with vicious sarcasm.

With that, I entered the hall, socialising around with a few hot guys.

Ulrich's POV

This wasn't how I planned it to be. She was even more stubborn than I thought. She wasn't a cheap whore. She's just plain beautiful. She looked stunning in her dress, her back bare and the crystal loops made her look even more fragile. Her skin was close to translucent and she was just… brilliant. She looked incredibly sexy and I could already see a few guys flirting with her, obviously trying to feel her up. Perverts.

"Hey handsome, care for a dance?" a blond came by with two other blondes flanking her. I studied her for a second. A dancer, obviously. She would be those typical American cheerleader if she went to a high school. she was wearing a slutty purple dress, not reaching mid-thigh and even higher, her dress so low it was obvious she was trying to flaunt her breasts.

"Do I know you?" I asked in frustration as she come drape her arm around me. Who's the whore now?

She laughed lightly but in a phony way she covered her mouth. Her two clones did the same. "Of course not, hottie. I'm Heather Mint. I'm from dance."

"Okay, let's go." I did this in an effort to make Yumi jealous. I purposely picked the area where she was dancing so she could see me dancing. Heather was delighted and started to tell me about herself.

Heather was an inch shorter than me even on her heels. She stood in such a way could peer into her clothes when I looked down. But I was just staring past her as we sway to the music and she supplies the most of the conversation.

I spotted Yumi dancing with a guy. They were a couple away from us and talking animatedly, she laughed her enchanting and quiet bell-like laughter. It was just soothing unlike Heather next to me who was complaining of her dress and how the dressmaker didn't fit in pearls around her waist line and her hair stylist getting the wrong design for her hair.

The song faded away and the deejay started announcing a clubbing song. More students rush forward to the dance floor and started jumping around and dancing. Yumi left the crowd quietly, sliding past people in death-like stealth.

She took a seat at the ring of booths at the back and I saw Aelita and Jeremy come by. They were carrying cocktails. Jeremy handed one to Yumi and they both took a seat. I walk to their table.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit here?" I gestured to the seat next to Jeremy.

"Oh, hi Ulrich," Aelita smiled. "Take a seat."

Yumi gave her sister the death glare as she sipped her drink. Aelita shrugged in response.

"So are you enjoying the dance?" Jeremy asked politely.

"It's perfect, Jeremy. You did a great job." I said graciously.

Yumi just rolled her eyes. Aelita snickered.

"Hey Yumi, who was that guy? The one you were dancing with? He looks totally hot." Aelita asked.

"Oh, that's Bryan. He's so sweet. And he's like, so hot." She sigh longingly.

"Definitely a hottie… Which class?" Aelita murmured to the embarrassment of Jeremy who obviously has a crush on her.

"Track and Field." That Bryan guy is in my class. What a challenge.

We chatted for an hour or so, with Yumi studiously ignoring me and making my life hard.

Odd came by afterwards, after getting everything check for the countdown. It was already 10PM.

"I'll go get more snacks. All these running about are making me hungry." Odd ran off in the direction of food.

He came back with bowls full of dessert, cupcakes and more cocktails. "And just how are we going to finish that?" Yumi questioned. She was remarkable, gorgeous, outstanding and perfect.

Odd pushed the plate of cupcakes and four cocktails to us and said "Oh. These are for me. And these are for you guys." And he bit into his chicken wings.

Yumi leaned back in her seat, her expression vacant and eyes staring at the wall behind me. Her cool Ice Princess demeanour was back on again. For the entire time, she politely declined offers to dance by fanclub that were gathered around her and talking in whispers about her features. She was attractive in a unique way. Her fanclub were obsessed with her body but somehow, it was her character that got me. Intriguing.

A slow song came on and her fanclub again persisted for her to go to the dance floor. Aelita looked bored. She was used to the drama after all. And Jeremy was trying to stifle his laughter by sipping on his drink and eating a cupcake.

"Would you like to dance, Yumi?" A geek sprung forth to ask her. Once again, she flashed a sickeningly sweet smile her fans sighed at and said, "No thanks. I don't feel like dancing." She had masked her irritation perfectly with a mood of amusement and boredom.

She stood up afterwards, with many of her fans hanging around her. "Where are you going?" Aelita asked bluntly.

"To the washroom." And she left the table, her fanclub and everyone in her wake.

"Sassy much?" Jeremy asked.

Aelita laughed. "She uses the same excuse to get away from her fans. But there were always bodyguards around her last time."

"You have your own bodyguards?" I said.

"Well, sure. We can't make it through a street without the paps shoving their mikes into our faces and people staring at us." Aelita said matter-of-factly.

"Wow. Tough luck." Jeremy muttered.

"You'll get use to the attention." She said in a bored tone.

Yumi finally came back, much to the delight of her fans. "So, what did I miss?" She asked amiably.

"Nothing. We didn't talk much. And Odd went to get more food."

"I can see that." She looked over her shoulder to see Odd coming back with nachos and more taco wraps this time.

"The taco wraps are really good. You guys should try it." Odd pointed to his plate stacked with at least five wraps. i saw Yumi shudder.

"How in the world can you eat this much food? And potato chips are unhealthy and cupcakes have too much sugar. And you're still scrawny." She groaned. Aelita curled her lips in disgust. Jeremy looked sickened.

"Hey! I'm svelte!" Odd whined. Everybody laughed.

Aelita and Jeremy headed out to dance after sitting down for such a long time. Odd was busy stuffing his face with food.

"Ulrich Stern, right? Oh my gosh, you are like, so hot." A brunette sidled by. "Oh, hi Yumi! You two know each other?"

"Hi Tisha." Yumi gave her trademark sweet smile. "He's my neighbour, unfortunately." Finally! She gave me some attention. I was beginning to think she was pretending I wasn't here at all. But her last sentence was muttered with anger.

"Wait… how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"Dance?" Tisha looked amused as she said that.

"So the three other blondes are in your class right? Heather and her clique?"

"Yep. You know Heather?" Tisha looked on with interest.

"Sadly, yes. I sense a cheerleading squad in the making…" I muttered darkly.

Tisha laughed. "Cheerleading comes naturally to us. Cartwheels, jumping around, backflips, pyramid… piece of cake."

Yumi laughed. "Anything is easy for us. We are so damn flexible. Tisha, did you do the stretches?"

"It was horrid. Not painful but horrid. Doing backward bents sucks. Prissy is downright demanding." She groaned. "Anyway, hi Ulrich." She said shyly.

"Erm… hey Tisha." I said, unsure of what to do. "You wanna dance?"

"I love to. Yumi, you wouldn't mind..." She looked at her friend with expectancy.

"Go on. I wouldn't give anything to dance with The Jerk." She said it graciously but with drips of viciousness. Great, I have a new nickname. The Jerk. Very nice.

"Oh… well then…" Tisha looked embarrassed.

I slid my hand around her waist as we started waltzing. Tisha was likable. Pretty, cute and a good listener. I told her about our fight yesterday and just now.

"Wow… that's harsh on her. You called Leighton's daughter a whore. That's like slapping her and calling her a bitch." She commiserated in my failed attempt to apologise.

"Well, what do you think I should do now?" I asked.

"You like her right?" She asked carefully.

"More than I like anyone." I muttered.

"Good. Leave it to me. I know what to do next. You just concentrate on opportunities to apologise to her." Her eyes gleam a mischievous sparkle.

"What about her fanclub? They wouldn't leave her alone." I asked.

"Tell them that she's taken." She smiled. I grinned at her mischievous response. The song ended and I pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Thanks so much." I murmured into her hair. She smelled good, but nothing like Yumi. She smelled of Happy. Happy from Clinique.

"Anytime." And she strode away to the front of the hall while I went back to the table.

"Sorry guys but the girl's taken." I tapped on one of her fan's shoulder. They all look at me angrily.

"Come on Yumi darling," I said in a voice that only she could hear the threat underlying it. Seeing her stand up, her fanclub realised that their chance was gone, started to disperse.

She let me drag her out to the snowing winterland. "What do you want?" She asked as she slid out of my embrace and grip out on her hand.

"First off, I'm really sorry I had to drag you out this way." I said apologetically.

"For what?" she interrupted me.

"If you would just let me finish my speech first!" I said in frustration. She looked hurt by the way I snapped at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you that way." She rolled her eyes and huffed, making little puffs of smoke in the air. It was freezing out here at night.

"I didn't mean to shout at you yesterday and… and calling you a…. a-"

"whore?" she finished.

"I didn't mean to… it was just… you were flirting with Jeremy." I looked guilty.

"Why do you care?" she stepped closer to me.

"Because… because… I like you?" I asked. She blinked. Once. Twice.

"Oh." Uncertainty crossed her face. "I thought you hate me." I cupped her cheek gently.

"How could I? You are witty, brilliant, amazing…" I ranted on.

"You paps do this every year so you can get a photo of me kissing a guy. Nice try." She stalked away. She thought I was a pap! What in the world did I do to deserve this? I groaned.

"Aelita?" I found Aelita and Jeremy by the same table again. "Do the paps want a shot of Yumi kissing in public badly?"

"What?" Aelita looked shock at my questions then looked down at her silver nail polish that matched with the silver at the tips of her hair. "Oh yeah. They pull that at every party we attend. How boring of them." She yawned a little.

"Tired?" Jeremy ask with concern.

"A little… it's already 11.30." she sighed.

"Oh! I need to get the countdown ready!" Jeremy shot up from his seat and looked at Aelita apologetically.

"Run along." She said and then to me, "How did you know about that?"

"Because…"

"You tried to kiss her? Are you a pap?" Aelita screeched.

**HEHEHEHEHE. SO IS ULRICH A PAP? I NEED REVIEWS AND IDEAS...**


	5. Chapter 5: Us

Chapter 5

Ulrich's POV.

"For goodness sake Aelita. I am not a pap! I'm a perfectly normal 14 year old teenager that is crazy about your sister." I said in exasperation.

Aelita bit her lip and thought. "You really love Yumi?"

I blushed a little and said "Yes. I believe I really do love her."

"You hear that Yumi? He doesn't hate you, he isn't a pap, and he really loves you!" Aelita said to someone behind me. I turn round to see Yumi behind me, stunned and shocked, like someone electrocuted her.

Before anyone could say a thing, Jeremy started the countdown. It would be the New Year in five minutes. All the students cramped up at the front of the hall to see the countdown party in France even Aelita left us and joined the crowd in front. Everyone had party poppers in hand.

Yumi and I stood at the same place, she was frozen, the same expression as before. She took a timid step forward.

"One more minute to the new year!" the deejay shouted into the mike. The cheers from the students were deafening. It radiated through the granite floor.

"I… I…" I started off only to be cut off by the deejay announcing 45 seconds more. I wanted to kill him.

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly.

"30 seconds to go!" he announced.

"I didn't mean to…" I started.

She tipped her head a little. I was relieved that she had at least acknowledged my presence.

"20 seconds!"

"You heard that didn't you?" I was glad they had dimmed the lights. She couldn't see me blush this way.

"Yeah." She said. She sounded tired.

"10 seconds!" the countdown started. She stepped closer to me.

8, 7, 6…

"I like you too." She murmured.

3, 2, 1! The crowd screamed and started jumping around, giving each other New Year kisses. I pressed my lips against her, hugging her tight. She softened under my embrace, hugging me back.

I finally released her and shifted my hands to her shoulders. She smiled happily. "Happy New Year," she whispered and hugged me tightly.

"Happy New Year." I murmured into her hair. She smelled even better from here. I held her tight when we pulled back from our embrace.

"So… I'm guessing you guys are dating?" Aelita came by afterwards with Odd and Jeremy.

"I don't know… are we?" Yumi asked me.

"You reckon?" I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I honestly don't know." She said.

"They are dating because I can't be bothered to keep up with their denial!" Odd shouted.

I laughed. "Okay, okay Odd. We are dating."

Yumi stifled a yawn. "Let's call it a day."

"That is, the first day of the New Year." Jeremy noted. "Do remember lessons are at nine tomorrow. Er… today that is."

I groaned. "School is officially starting."

"Come on. Get back to our dorms." Aelita called.

"Not me. I need to make sure the cleaning crew clears the place." Odd groaned. We laughed.

"Okay then. We'll head back first. You can have the buggy." I threw the keys to my roommate who caught them quickly.

"Thanks," and he jogged away.

Theo came by, saying that he would need to follow Jeremy back. I hitched a ride from Jeremy while Aelita and Yumi left.

Yumi POV

I went back to the dormitory with Aelita constantly nagging by my ear. "He kissed you? Did he tongue you?" and all those kind of sick questions.

"Aelita would you stop asking me dumb questions?" I replied as I took my clothes to shower.

"Sure, we'll talk later." She said in a tone that I knew meant no good. I treasured the peace I had while I was showering. The sound of running water blocked out all noises. I finally came out and Aelita pounced on me immediately.

"Tell, tell!" she demanded.

"Aren't you gonna clean up?" I squinted at her appearance.

"Stop changing the subject." She complained. "So, did he kissed you?"

I sat down by the dressing mirror and towelled-dry my hair. Using the hairdryer would frizz it up and it is unhealthy because of all the heat wave and all.

"Yes he did kiss me. Twice." I said through gritted teeth, knowing the outcome of my statement.

"Oh my- when was the second time?" She screeched.

"Tone down Aelita," I whispered. "People are sleeping! And today was the second time actually. He kissed me yesterday. When he sent me to dance." I said casually.

"Did he tongue you?" she asked, all eager.

"He did." I said in the same cool voice.

"Wow." She muttered to herself. "Someone has broken the wall of the ice princess's heart. Amazing."

I picked my pillow and threw it at her. "I am not the ice princess. And you go shower now!"

"Wow, I still can't believe it…" She muttered to herself. Yeah, neither can I. She took her clothes in a daze.

I smoothen my nightgown even though I knew that there was no one to look at me. But it has become a habit because back home, there are always spy lenses outside the windows. I slept easily that night, tired by today's drama.

~~~~1st January, 7.30am~~~~

I woke up to the faint sounds of the world coming to live. I sat up slowly, taking the time to look at my surroundings. Aelita was dead in sleep, sprawled on her bed. I stood up, did my morning stretches and head for the bathroom.

I rinsed myself cleanly and brushed my teeth, focusing on each task at a time.

"Aelita. Wake up." I called. No response. "Hey woman! Stop sleeping and get ready for breakfast. I threw a pillow at her. She caught it in a flash. She's up.

I changed into long-sleeves and jeans. It was cold in the morning. I brought my coat out, leaving Aelita in the house. I reckon I could take a walk to the cafeteria and left the buggy for Aelita.

When I got to the caf, it had only a few students. The morning people. I got a glass of apple juice and some toast. The bacon looked delicious though but I can't eat it.

I took a seat at the same table by the window, greeting other students on my way. I nibbled my toast slowly, revelling in the peace and quiet of the morning.

"Morning." Ulrich and Odd came by. Odd left for the queue after he dropped his coat on the seat. Ulrich kissed me good morning before leaving.

Jeremy come the minute Odd and Ulrich were in their seats. "Hey Jeremy, did you see Aelita?" I asked quizzically. He shook his head, looking worried immediately.

"Probably sleeping. I'll call her." I dialled Aelita's number only to be met with a "Let me sleep…" then 'click'.

I called her again. "Aelita, you better come now. Jim, the inspector is doing his rounds. Jeremy saw him at the seniors dorms just now." I threatened.

"Aw crap. I hate that guy." She groaned. "I'll be there in five."

I ended the call sipping my drink delicately. Then I saw Odd's plate was stacked with sunny side-ups, bacon, ham, sausages and other greasy food. I felt nauseated.

"You all right?" Ulrich looked concern. "You look pale."

I nodded queasily. "Look at the amount of calories and fat intake you are eating, Odd. And the oil. The oil!"

Ulrich shrugged. "It seems fine to me."

I placed my head between my hands. "Eat like that and you will die early." I muttered.

"Eat like that and I'll die happy." Odd showed us a mouthful of half-chewed food.

"Close your mouth." Ulrich laughed then to me, "You look worse. Do you want to go back to rest?"

"I'm fine. Just let me sit for a while." I said weakly.

"Okay."

Aelita came in afterwards, joining the cafeteria queue which was already at its peak.

"Ulrich dear!" A sickeningly ear-piercing voice broke the sudden silence. We turned our heads to face a girl with long black hair with a hairband. She was wearing a red shirt and a yellow skirt.

"You know her?" I asked quietly.

"No." He replied.

"Ulrich dear, I've been looking everywhere for you!" The whiny girl shouted.

"Do I know you?" He asked quickly.

"Oh you're being so funny. Of course you know me, I'm Sissi Delmass." She laughed.

"Name doesn't ring a bell." He declared.

"Oh seriously Ulrich, we use to go to the same preschool." She laughed.

This time I laugh too. "What a terror your childhood must have been." I said lowly.

"Hey, you're the Dean's daughter!" Odd exclaimed.

"So I am." She said. "You know Ulrich, I could show you our preschool pictures. Do you want to see them?"

She persisted like this for another 15 minutes. I couldn't take her whining any longer.

"For fuck's sake, would you shut up Sissi?" I snapped from covering my ears for the whole time. Odd and Aelita looked glad. Jeremy was shocked. Sissi stopped half-sentence. Ulrich squeezed my hand.

"You're gonna get it from my daddy, Yumi Ishiyama!" She glared at me.

"Bite me." I mouthed.

She stalked away angrily.

"That was freaking awesome! That girl should have a tape over her mouth!" Odd shouted. Aelita and Jeremy turned back to their food.

"You most probably get detention for doing that, you know." Ulrich said.

"I'll be glad to have peace in the room then." I stick my tongue out playfully.

He smiled and kiss me.

"I wonder where the dumb girl went to." Aelita piped up.

"To complain to her daddy of course." I answered that before the others could raise their heads from their plate.

"Yumi, you aren't afraid of Sabrina anymore?" Aelita asked.

"No, after all I can support myself. Why should she control my life?" I said. She nodded slowly.

Breakfast ended quickly and I hurried for English.

The day passed slowly and uneventfully. Until lunch that is.

"Yumi Ishiyama?" Jim stopped me on my way to lunch.

"Yes?" I figured I probably got complained about.

"Go to the Dean's office now." Jim said harshly. "And on the double!"

Nevertheless, I strolled to the office. "You wanted to see me, Dean Delmass?"

"Yes, Ishiyama. I have heard that you used an inappropriate word against another student, Elizabeth Delmass."

"Yes, I did that." I said solemnly.

"And the reason for it is because?"

"She was annoying us and nobody at the table wanted her there. She was pestering Ulrich for fifteen minutes and I had it." I said in the same tone.

"I see. For verbally assaulting another student, three hours of detention. Stay back for library duty tonight! Now go out!" He said in a harsh tone.

"Sir?"

"What is it?" he snapped rudely.

"I hope you are not showing favouritism to certain people." I said sweetly.

"OUT!" he roared. I picked up my books and left the place. Despite the punishment, I didn't feel a bit sorry about it, at all.

"So, how much trouble did you get?" Aelita asked.

"Three hours of detention and library duty tonight." I took a bite of sandwich.

"Oh ouch. That sucks." Odd said.

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry." Ulrich looked apologetic.

"Hey I was the one who said the word. Why are you sorry for?" I asked.

"Because I have such a person like Sissi in my life." He groaned.

Everyone laughed.

Things went on like that for the next week. Everyone was happy, not about the homework though. It was cringe-worthy. Sissi still bother us a lot after I rebuking her the other time, it was… hateful.

All things were perfect until January 11. I clearly remembered the date. It was when Ulrich and I had a humongous fight. Nothing like the small arguments we have before but one that rocked my world.

Ulrich's POV.

January 11, 9.30 PM.

I was getting ready to climb into my comfortable bed and sleep before Odd starts snoring like a bear. He is in the shower at that time.

The doorbell rang. The doorbell that nearly cost Yumi her life. I answered it, thinking it was Jeremy or Theo who needed something like the other time they come for hair gel in the morning.

I open the door to find no one at the front porch. "Idiots." I muttered. My eyes strayed to the ground. There it was, an innocent folder lying in front of my feet. I picked it up casually. The cover read "Ulrich Stern. PRIVATE & CONFIDENTIAL." There wasn't any indication of the sender. I closed the door and walk into the dorm. Odd is still in the shower. I sat on my bed and opened the neatly sealed package.

There in my hands of pictures of William(the senior in swimming) and Yumi kissing passionately and them hugging tightly onto each other. Another was Yumi kissing him on the cheek. I stare at the photos. _She betrayed you… she betrayed you. Your girlfriend betrayed you for another guy… what are you gonna do Ulrich? _My conscience swirled around my head, making me a little giddy.

"_I don't know. Perhaps this is a prank."_ I refused to believe that Yumi would do this to me.

I kept the pictures in my bedside drawers, willing myself to sleep, to stop thinking, to wish that this is a nightmare.


End file.
